Brokenhearted and Battle Ready
by TamaraSTraifeil
Summary: What happens when a young warrior from Shu and an up and coming Strategist from Wu fall in love? In a time of grate turmoil will these young lovers make it through or will loyalty, family and good intentions keep them apart? Only one thing is certain. Broken hearts will strive to become Battle Ready. (Sorry the summary is kind of corny) Rated M to be on the safe side
1. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own dynasty warriors I only own my OC An Zhang!**

I swung my blade down in a move meant to lob off the head of my opponent. However he was able to bring his spear up just in time to block my attack. I jumped a way but the curve of the hook stayed around his spear. I smiled and pulled hard wrenching it from his grasp then with a spin I threw it away. A feral smile spread across my face. Finally! I was finally going to beat him! I lunged at him going for the kill but the bastard did a back flip and spun around to pick up his spear. I lunged at him again, this time in pure furry. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off balance. Then he pulled my arm back behind my back and brought the blade of his spear to my neck. I was totally immobilized. "Dead" he said then released me. "You almost had me that time Àn Zhang. You are improving a lot. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if soon you'd be sent out to battle."

"I'll never be good enough to go into battle until I beat you Zhao Yun," I snapped.

"Come on little sister. If it were anyone else they would have been done for an hour ago." He consoled me. "I just know you really well. I can read your moves easily because I've been training with you for years. You are an amazing fighter. I bet that you could even take down Lu Bu with you skill. And no one comes close to your skill with a bow and arrow." I blushed and smiled.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other people who are better with a bow and arrow then me." I said modestly.

"When you can find me someone who can shoot a sparrow and fifty yards then I will concede that point," he challenged

"That was only once and I've never done it since. You know that." I scolded him

"Alright, alright." He said holding up his hands in surrender. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're amazing with all the animals not to mention how brilliant you are with training the new recruits. And you are one of the best healers that I've ever seen. And I have seen quite a few."

"That's because you're so reckless we you go into battle. Would it kill you to not leave yourself so isolated during battles?" I chasted him.

"Yes in fact it would. But that's not the point. You are a brilliant warrior An Zhang," he pressed. I looked at my older brother and shook my head at him.

"It's true what he says you know. You are a great warrior. Or as great as a woman can be anyway. But don't worry we won't hold it against you."

I felt my temper flare up but I clamped it down. "Nice to see you too Pang Tong. How are you?" I said tiredly.

"Quite well thank you. I was sent to come and get you. It seems that Lord Liu Bei has called a meeting and wants both of you there." he answered in his normal patronizing tone. Zhao Yun and I looked questioningly at him but he just shrugged and motioned for us to follow him. Despite our rocky relationship Pang Tong was actually one of my closest friends. The others being Xing Cai, Wei Yan, and Guan Ping. We five often trained together and kept each other's company. Xing Cai and I being the only girls in our group bonded and became close to inseparable. We were often at the other's house. We were never apart for longer than a day. Neither one of us had ever seen any battle unlike my brother, Pang Tong and Wei Yan. Guan Ping was the only other one of our group who had yet to see battle.

Pang Tong, Wei Yan and I always joked that we were the outcasts of Shu. We were different. I had been adopted by Zhao Tang, Zhao Yun's father. As I grew older I found that I wasn't like the rest of my family. My face was more round, like a babe. My hair, instead of being long, strait, and black, was a warm chestnut brown with blonde highlights that fell in waves down my back. I had long curly eyelashes that framed my almond shaped eyes. My eyes weren't brown; instead they were a strange purple blue colour like the colour of grape hyacinths. And instead of the ivory complexion of the rest of my family I was softly tanned like light coffee with cream in it. But my appearance wasn't what caused me the most trouble.

I was different from all the other girls that I knew. I was loud, stubborn, and bullheaded with a bad temper. Not only that but I was also the head of an elite company of – for lack of a better word – spies. We were the best in Shu. But I was still unable to sneak up on Pang Tong. It was something that had always irked me and Pang Tong never failed to rub salt in the wound whenever I got called out onto an assignment. I also had opinions about things and I never passed up an opportunity to tell others my opinion. I read everything that I could get my hands on. I loved hearing stories and writing them down so I could read them again later. I was interested in politics. I lived off of music and had a music box that had seven different songs on it. I loved sword play and had always had a natural talent for it. And the same went for Archery. I loved nature and was able to survive in the wilderness on my own for months at a time. I hung out with a bunch of guys. I only had one friend who was a girl. I was as different from the others as the sun is to the moon. I had often been ridiculed for it until Xing Cai came along. She was quiet and sincere and the perfect daughter. She was normal. Not to mention kind and sincere. We were like two heads of a coin, we just went together. She was the closest thing to a sister that I ever had.

But then again I was also an adept healer and I cared deeply for the animals that I kept. I had a black Persian cat name Midnight, who I had saved when I was two. As well I had two horses, Alisha and Stephan. I also had two birds, a nightingale named Nala and a blue Jay named Dalmsaca and six dogs. There was Blato, a wolf dog that I had got from a trader at the bazaar. Next there was Sheena, a Pure Bread Sheppard dog. When I had been dropped on Zhao Tang's doorstep she had stood watch over me. She treated me as if I was one of her pups. And I loved her dearly. Then there was Lucky who was a golden retriever. He was a loyal partner in crime along with Baxter who was actually Lucky and Sheena's son. Honey was sweet and quiet when around people that she was familiar with. She was our guard dog and I could always count on her to warn me of someone approaching. She was a great fighting partner.

Anyway, we made it to the palace in about ten minutes. We were escorted to the strategy room and I was stunned into silence when we walked in. Everyone was there. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Guan Ping, Zhang Fei, Xing Cai, Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, Wei Yan, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong. All of the most influential people of Shu gathered together in one room. Pang Tong took his place beside Wei Yan, Zhao Yun walked to his place to the right of Liu Bei and his two sworn brothers and I stepped beside him. Once the door was firmly shut and everyone was in their place Liu Bei began the meeting.

"I have decided with the advice of my council that Shu shall join the campaign to stop yellow turbans. They are a plague that has been sweeping across our land and they must be stopped. We shall be working with Wu and Wei for this battle. He Jin shall be the commander. However you still report to me. I wish for Guan Yu, Guan Ping, Zhang Fei, Xing Cai, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Zhao Yun and An Zhang to accompany me on this campaign."

We were all shocked. Zhuge Liang looked betrayed. Huang Zhong was smirking at him and he seemed like he was just barley controlling his laughter. I'm sure that my jaw was hanging open like a cat fish. "I wish to take the younger warriors out to see how they will fair under real battle conditions," Liu Bei added. "Guan Ping, Xing Cai, you will be will be serving as lieutenants under fathers Àn Zhâng you will be serving as your brother's lieutenant," We all bowed and said a respectful 'thank you sir'. "Àn Zhâng I want you especially to come with me to the strategy meeting that He Jin is holding. I have been observing your skills closely and I'm sure that you shall be of great value to us,"

"Of course I would be greatly honored to accompany you, my lord." I replied.

"Good we shall leave tomorrow at first light. Dismissed." We filed out of the room and started to head home. I slowed down to talk with my friends.

"Wei Yan… Don't want… you go… strategy meeting… Wei Yan… bad feeling." Wei Yan said. He was still having difficulty with our language but he knew enough that we could understand him.

"As do I," Pang Tong agreed. "Strategy is one of the talents you lack so I can't fathom why they would want you there. However if you keep studying hard I'm sure that later you will master it as you have done with many other things in the past."

"You make it sound like I couldn't beat a babe at checkers. I am competent at strategies. However I am not a so called genius like you or Zhuge Liang." I countered.

"You have to admit it is a bit strange," Xing Cai argued. "You said yourself that you aren't the best strategist, and Lord Liu Bei is already bringing Pang Tong. The other kingdoms are sure to be bringing their strategists along so why would you be needed?"

"I think I know," Guan Ping interrupted. "Àn Zhâng your unit specializes in reconnaissance. Lord Liu Bei will probably ask you to do a little snooping to see what the Yellow Turbans have planned for us."

"And it would make him look good in front of Lord He Jin who is representing the Hans," Pang Tong added. "Gathering information on the enemy. It's a good plan really, having spies as capable as you makes it easy for us strategists to formulate tactics." I glared at him. "What? I meant that as a compliment."I sighed, shook my head and continued walking. Pang Tong continued talking, as per usual. "Still I can't believe I didn't see it first. And to have someone like you find the correct answer before I do Guan Ping," Pang Tong shook his head, "I must be getting rusty."

"Pang Tong must you be so disagreeable?" I asked with a sigh.

"Its part of my charm," he answered.

"What charm…." Wei Yan muttered. Xing Cai and I giggled.

Pang Tong left with a huff and grumbling about how no one appreciated his talents. Wei Yan and Guan Ping went off in search of some good wine and Xing Cai and I went to pack our things for the battle.

The first thing I grabbed was my medicine bag. It had everything I needed for healing broken bones to curing a high fever. I was a healer first, warrior second and I didn't feel complete without having some kind of medicine kit with me. I took my iconic twin hooks with me as well as a pair of sai's and my long bow. I had my own special brand of arrows also.

The arrow heads were coated with a lethal dose of poison made from the Adenium obesum or as it's more commonly referred to as the Desert Rose. The leaves and steam spew a gooey liquid that is then applied to the arrow. The arrows have to be stored properly or the goo will dry out. I always keep some extra of the poison with me in case I need to re-apply it while traveling. I also found that in small doses the different parts of the plant can also be used to treat many various illnesses. The arrows were decorated with dark roses that were etched onto the shaft and the feathers were dyed such a dark red that they looked almost black.

The arrows were a birthday gift from my mother on the day I turned ten years old. She said that they were to mark the ten years that she was able to watch her little "Dark Rose" bloom. (The translation of my name was literally Dark Rose). Along with the bow and arrows there was a special battle costume. The skirt was designed to look exactly like rose petals. The top was just a simple white blouse underneath a dark off-black red, no-sleeve tunic with gold edging and blood red roses decorating the bottom. The boots were knee high and had dark red laces tied up in a corset like style.

It was beautiful and Xing Cai all but ordered me to bring it. But I wanted to wear my other battle costume. It was just as beautiful. This battle costume was designed to look like it had real dragon scales. The costume itself was made to go along with my nick name that Zhao Yun gave me when we were young. "The Dragon Princess" he called me. The helmet looked like a dragon's head and covered the entire top half of my face. There were eye holes of course but they were covered with glass so that no shards were able to puncture my eye. The skirt came to my knee and had little slits in the side. My mid drift was bare but the top was a mixture of plate male and chain. My right shoulder was cover in chain and I had a special glove made that covered my hand and ended right at my elbow. My left shoulder was clothed with scales down the side and a shoulder guard with little fins. It was amazing. It looked like I was wearing real scale mail.

And how could I not bring my regular Shu uniform? I would wear it on the way there when we met up with He Jin's group and the others. It was a cute plain little costume. It was green white and gold. It had long sleeves and a high neck-line there was a decorative breast plate and a little sash that came down on a slant around my hip. The skirt came down to just above my knee and had white knee high socks and heals that had ribbon that wrapped around my leg to about mid-calf. It was soo cute.

But there was one more costume that I had to bring. It was for when I did reconnaissance missions. It was all black. The outfit consisted of tight black leggings, a pair of my favorite black ankle boots, a black short sleeve tunic dress, and a black half mask that covered my nose and mouth, with a black belt and gloves to match.

That one she let me bring under protest. She didn't like the thought of me sneaking around behind enemy lines and away from where I could be easily protected. I hated that everyone thought that I needed protecting. I could take care of myself just fine thank you very much. And I didn't need anyone doing things that were for my own good.

I snatched my hair brush and my soaps off my dresser and stuffed them into my pack. I also needed a few scrolls on different military strategies. Then there was my little music box and the newest story I was reading. It was about a young girl who fell in love with a prince who was actually a dragon. It was a very sad story. I didn't know how it ends but right now all hope seemed lost for the two young lovers. Against my better judgment I took my sketch kit. Drawing was a new favorite hobby of mine and I was quite good. I then took some regular arrows so that I could get in a few practice shots while waiting for battle.

Once I was finished packing we went over to Xing Cai's room and I helped her pack. She took her purple costume and her standard green and white costume. She took her best weapon, the Ambition along with her soaps and a set of cards. She was secretly very good at poker. She was even able to beat Pang Tong five games in a row. She took her hair brush and things and she grabbed an old stuffed doll when she thought that I wasn't looking. But that was ok with me. I had grabbed the old blanket that I had been found in, and the perfume that lingered on the blanket. I had found a bottle of it after many years of searching and long after the smell had faded. But as soon as I smelled it I knew. My birth mother must have worn that perfume and it was nice to have that small part of her.

When we were all done packing we went out to practice some fighting before we went to bed. But before we could start practice the blacksmith came. "I have your orders ready. They match your instructions to the letter milady,"

"Thank you!" I said and went over to look. I had ordered a rapier and a very special kind of buster blade. It was actually seven blades in one and I could attached and detach them at will.

"Those look amazing!" Xing Cai said.

"Would you like to help me practice with them?" I asked

"Of course! Pass me the rapier. Maybe this time I'll finally beat you." She replied

"Fat chance Xing Cai," I smiled as I handed her the sword. And the fight began. I found that I was able to get the blades apart insanely quickly and even though they must have weighed a ton I was able to swing them as easily as my twin hooks. It was a fun practice but I wasn't nearly good enough with them to bring them tomorrow. They would have to wait for another battle. We went in and Xing Cai and I cooked supper together for her dad and my brother. We had a grand time and everyone seemed very excited for the next day. Finally we all parted ways and went to bed.


	2. Frist Day Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. I just own my OC's (Yes there will be more).

**A/N**: thank you to LadyAngelToxicity for the review and the favorite/follow.

Chapter 2:

I woke up very early the next morning, about two hours before sunrise. I dressed quickly and went out to the stables to get all my stuff ready. I took Alisha for this battle because she was better in terms of speed and something told me that if we were to win this battle speed was of the essence. I packed all my things and was ready to go within an hour. Of course Alisha had to have her grooming done before we left the spoiled thing that she is. After I was done with that I went back inside the house and stopped in the kitchen. I figured that I might as well make breakfast for Zhao Yun, I thought since I had an hour to kill. I fried some eggs and bacon for him and picked some fresh grapes from the garden out back. For myself I made a bagel with cream cheese, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a small bowl of raspberries. I sat on the counter delicately munching on the bagel and snaking on raspberries in between bites when Zhao Yun walked in.

"You're breakfast is getting cold" I said taking a sip of the orange juice.

"You made this?" he asked.

"I always make you breakfast before you go away to fight," I shrugged. "Today is no different,"

"You are such a strong little girl," he said and I put a hand on my hip and glared at him as I ate. I hated it when he called me a 'little girl'. But what I really hated was how not strong I felt when he rode away and left me behind. I wanted to run to him, beg and plead with him not to go, cry when he said no and collapse into a puddle of hot, sticky sobs. But instead I would go and see him off, with a fake smile plastered on my face and tease him as he left.

"Today is not the same. You have taken such good care of me Àn Zhâng. I want you to know, no matter what happens on that battle field you have made me the proudest big brother in history." He said and pulled me off the counter and into one of his infamous big brother hugs. It was true. Today wasn't the same. This time I was going to ride with him. I was going to fight under him. We would watch each other's back. And I _would_ make him proud. We let go and I leaned on the counter. He sat back down and ate the rest of his breakfast in five minutes.

"I guess I'm a better cook than I thought. Did you even taste that?" I said with my eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Àn Zhâng, it's a habit. It was delicious though. I wish that we could have your home cooked meals during the campaign." I smiled and shook my head.

"Zhao Yun, if I can find the proper ingredients would you like me to cook?" I asked. He nodded then thought for a moment.

"What will it cost me?" he asked. Ahh he knew me so well.

"Strategy training." I answered with no hesitation.

"With Pang Tong?" he asked hopefully. I grimaced and he sighed. "Zhuge Laing?"He questioned mournfully. I nodded vigorously. His shoulders sagged in defeat. "I'll try my best. You all ready?" he looked me up and down. "Nice choice in the clothes by the way. I'm going to get my gear then we'll go meet Liu Bei and the others at the gates." He said and walked out of the kitchen. I looked down at my clothes. They were simple (well for me it was simple) off the shoulder tank with long sleeves, a pair of light blue shorts and matching blue leg warmers and a pair of brown dress shoes. I had a moon choker around my throat and the matching earrings and bracelet. It was one of my simplest costumes and my favorite for riding. My hair was clipped back out of my eyes and with my little weapon pouch at my hip I felt complete. My twin hooks were fasted tightly to my back and my bow and arrows were in a sling at my side. I was finally ready. I walked back out the stables and mounted Alisha. I steered her over to my brother.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," he answered. We rode out to the main gates and saw everyone had already gathered.

"We're not late are we?" I questioned, my brow furrowed in confusion.

"No you're right on time actually. We were all just a bit early." Guan Ping answered. Then more quietly he whispered "You didn't get icy river water splashed on you when you slept in until four in the morning!"

"No I was up at four packing and making breakfast," I whispered back.

"You're crazy!" he countered quietly

"No I just like watching the sunrise, and having fresh picked berries and hand squeezed orange juice for breakfast is also a good bonus." I defended myself

"I need to come over for breakfast more often," he sighed

"Yes you do." I smiled and Guan Ping smiled back at me.

"We must be off, now let's go!" lord Liu Bei said. And off we rode.

It was three days ride to the Ji Provence where the battle was to take place but we were to meet up with He Jin two days into the ride. Xing Cai, Guan Ping, Wei Yan and I hung back and rode with the soldiers. For some it was their first time in battle. We talked and laughed and had a fun time swapping story and jokes. It was much less up tight then when we were up with the officers. The veterans told war stories and the newbie's listened intently. We laughed so hard that we cried. We played riding games and when we stopped and made camp for the night Xing Cai and I convinced them to play a round of poker. But instead of money I got us some berries from the forest. By the end of the night Xing Cai had most of the berries and the soldiers were only left with one or two each. I was smart and I called being the dealer. We called it a night and I re-divided the berries. The soldiers had a good laugh and we parted to go back to our tents.

Sometime during the story telling the officers came in and told us about their battles. I took out my sketch book and sketched them, together and laughing. I wished that we could stay like this, just like this, all the time. Happy and laughing and together.

I made friends with many of the soldiers. 'A dangerous pass time' my brother always said but I didn't care. I thought it was a good thing to know the people that you were about to lead into battle and were asking to die for you. So I made nice.

Sheng Xei was a young soldier that I think was sweet on me. He was quiet, shy and sweet. I liked him and I think that I could have even grown to love him if I hadn't meet a certain young strategist, but that comes later. More on the soldiers; Zuan Chao was an older soldier who always was always ready with an easy smile and a good joke. Fa Zheng was a quiet man and when he talked it was like you were seeing two men at once, a friendly kind old man, and the distinguished leader of his village. He was the one people went to for advice, or help when their female cow was delivering. He was dependable and solid as a rock.

I sketched a picture of Pang Tong and Wei Yan listening quietly to Fa Zheng and Zuan Chao telling old war stories, while Guan Ping, Sheng Sei and Xing Cai leaned in to hear better. I added Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei laughing as they added their own perspectives to the story, while they all sat happily by the fire. I was just adding in the little details of everyone's costumes, and shading to properly show how the fire flickered happily and how their shadows danced merrily in the background, with the beautiful lush forests as a stunning back drop with the stars shining brightly in the sky.

Xing Cai bent over my shoulder. She looked at my drawing and said "that's a really good picture Àn Zhâng. It's… really pretty. You really captured us in the moment." She smiled

"It is a very good picture indeed. You were able to capture us quite well and adding the little details that one would be able to see in the night and not the ones you know are there make the picture seem much more lifelike. Your effective use of shading with the charcoal is impressive as well." Pang Tong added. I blushed.

"Thanks I guess," I mumbled

"You should keep it. As a reminder of you first battle. It's too bad that you can't draw yourself though."

"Give me a full length mirror and a few hours and I'll see what I can do," I laughed. Then a thought came to me. "Xing Cai you just gave me the best idea ever! I'm gonna draw portraits of everyone and keep them in my sketch book so that no matter what I'll always have a small little reminder of you all. Do you wanna be my first model?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course! That would be amazing!" she said.

"Pang Tong would you be ok with me drawing your portrait as well?" I asked politely.

"I would be honored young apprentice," he joked. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I remembered something important.

"Xing Cai, Pang Tong. I want to warn you. I going to draw you the way I see you. It might not be the same as they way you or someone else sees you. Are you ok with that?" They both nodded eagerly. "Xing Cai I'll start working on your picture tomorrow first. Then when I'm done with hers I'll move on to yours Pang Tong." We continued to chat for a bit longer and the guys all came up to look at my picture even my brother and Wei Yang seemed impressed. I pitched them my idea and they all loved it. I yawned and was about ready to go to bed. "Well guys it's late and we should go to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow." I said.

"Ok Àn Zhâng, that's fine. I'll see you in the morning ok?" Xing Cai asked

"Ok. Good night Xing Cai!" I called

"Good Night Àn Zhâng!" she called back.

I strode over to my tent and collapsed happily into bed. I tucked the picture into my sketch book and wound up the music box. I drifted off with that picture hanging in my mind. Everyone laughing and smiling together. I wanted it to last forever. But of course life never goes the way that you want it to.


	3. Traveling Days

_**A/N: **_Thank you to LadyAngelToxicity for the review.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Dynasty Warriors. I only own my own OC's.

I woke up in a happy daze. But there was a lingering sadness. I had had a strange dream that I had wanted to ask Pang Tong about. But the details fled from my mind as the sun's rays burst over the horizon. I quickly dressed in my regular Shu uniform and packed up my gear in record time. The dream had left my feeling exposed and vulnerable in a way that I had never felt before. And I had no idea why. I felt off kilter but working helped. Wei Yan was the only other officer who was awake at the time and he seemed just as antsy as I was. So I asked if he wanted to come and pick some berries with me. I left a message with Zuan to give to Liu Bei and my brother should they wake before we returned.

We collected about three dozen eggs, picked four bushels of fruit and caught about five dozen fish. I was also able to shoot three deer and I managed to catch a rabbit. I also dipped into my personal stash of veggies and spices for a little extra. When we got back to camp the soldiers eyes widened. We enlisted the help of several soldiers, with the promise of food afterwards of course, to help with the de-boning and skinning. By the time the rest of the officers were up we had a multi-meat stew, with fresh vegetables and herbs boiling over the fire with fresh fried eggs, some bread and a mixed berry fruit salad for breakfast. All the soldiers that helped got some as well as all the officers.

Zhao Yun came out of his tent. He looked at me, then at the food, then back at me, shook his head, sat down and started eating. I swear, Liu Bei almost had a heart attack and Pang Tong's eyes almost popped right out of his head. With the sheer amount of food we had collected and used we were able to feed an army of three thousand five hundred and gave those who helped make it second helpings.

"We are not worthy, we are not worthy," Guan Ping teased mock bowing in front of me. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Tell me something, I don't know," I teased back.

"Hey Àn Zhâng, if being a warrior falls flat you could find a nice comfortable job cooking for me," one of the soldiers called.

"Àn Zhâng, marry me so that I may know the endless joy of your cooking!" a second yelled.

"No marry me instead! I would always be faithful to your cooking!" a third hollered.

"Marry the food if you love it so!" I laughed back. The men continued on laughing and joking about when they got back home, they would get a priest and be wed to the stew by morning. I laughed as well at the silliness of it all.

"You seemed to have left quite an impression on the men young Àn Zhâng." Liu Bei said riding up beside me after we started traveling again.

"My mother always said that the way to a man's heart is through their stomach. It seems that she was quite right," I replied.

"You are always so formal when you speak to me Àn Zhâng. Why?" he asked.

"You are our lord and master and must be treated with respect. Is that not what you wish for? All these men are here because the love and respect you my lord. Is that not what every ruler wishes for?"

"Yes a good ruler does wish that. However it is quite lonely. No one wishes to make you angry so you get what you want no matter what. It is enough to spoil any man. No one ever really tells you what they truly think, just what they think that you want to hear." I opened my mouth to say something in response but he cut me off. "I know that you don't Àn Zhâng, and I thank you for that, but I wish there was someone else who could treat me as an equal and not as a lord but simply a man with just as many faults as any other man."

"I hope that one day you find that person my lord." I answered. We continued to chat for a while moving onto lighter topics. I excused myself after a while to join Xing Cai and the others further back. I took out my sketch book and once more started drawing the scene as I saw it. The forest in the back drop. The sun shining brightly down on us. Everyone smiling and joking. It was a nice little drawing. I decided to finish this one first before starting on Xing Cai's portrait. When I was content with the riding scene I started on Xing Cai. I decided to draw her laughing, and smiling happily and her eyes sparkling the way they did when Guan Ping compliment her, with a light blush in her cheeks.

I tried to capture her happy innocence and gentle nature in this picture. It was one of the best pictures I have ever done. And I keep it close as a reminder of my soul sister, who never let me down. By the time I was done we had met up with Yuan Shao's group. I had just finished my picture when Liu Bei pulled me aside. We had been waiting for this. "Àn Zhâng I hate to ask this of you but I was hoping that you might run a scouting mission for me. I want you to learn what their planning,"

It was close to sunset. It was going to be a night job. Perfect. "Of course my lord." I bowed and went to my tent to change. Since my twin hooks were so bulky taking them with me was out of the question. Instead I took my Emei piercers and my throwing daggers. I had just tightened on my half mask when Xing Cai walked in.

"You're really going?" she asked sadly.

I nodded. "If you were me and Lord Liu Bei personally requested you to do this, would you turn him down?"

"No I guess not. Just be careful ok?" she asked worried.

"Come on this is me we're talking about." I smiled. Then I frowned. "I promise I'll be careful. No unnecessary risks and I'll be back by the time the strategy meeting starts ok?" she nodded still worried. We hugged and she squeezed me hard then stepped back and let me go.

"You should get going. I won't tell Zhao Yun. Make sure you come back safe." She said and walked out of my tent. I sighed and went to pick up my team.


	4. Spying, Eyes, And Archery

Disclaimer: Once again I own absolutely nothing except for my OC's which are totally my own creations made from my own imagination.

A/N: thank you to LadyAngelToxicity, TheAngelBellStar and minniethalia for the reviews and a special thank you to minniethalia and TheAngelBellStar for your follows/ favorites

I decided to only take three of my men with me. It was better to stick to small groups. It was easier to move quickly and stay undetected that way. I left Alisha back at camp. It was hard to remain undetected with a horse. Luckily when we got there the yellow turbans had just started their strategy meeting. I stayed and listened until it was over. I had gotten all the info that we needed. By the time that I had gotten back to the camp I learned that the strategy meeting had just started. I walked confidently over to the tent.

I walked in. Liu Bei, his two sworn brothers, Pang Tong, and Zhao Yun were there along with He Jin, and two of his officers. The leader of Wu, Sun Jian, was there, as were his three children and their strategist Lu Meng who had brought his nephew with him. Cao Cao, the leader of Wei was there too. He had brought his personal bodyguard Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Dun's brother the famous archer Xiahou Yuan along with Dian Wei and Xu Zhu. Some of most powerful men in China were gathered in this tent but I refused to be intimidated.

"My lords please excuse my tardiness and my attire but I have just returned from a scouting mission." I said humbly

"A scouting mission?" my brother asked tightly. I resisted the urge to cringe.

"Yes. I personally requested that she infiltrate the enemy's camp to see what they have planned for us. She is the best we have and walking into a battle blind is an easy way to get yourself and your men killed," Liu Bei rescued me. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a good show of forward thinking Lord Liu Bei, now what do you have to report my dear?" He Jin asked.

"My lord," I said and bowed then turned to the map that had been spread on top of the table "The enemy has set up alters here, here, and here. Zhang Jiao and his brothers intend to use sorcery to hinder our enemies. In the west they plan to trap out our men using the winds and creating a small tornado, in the center they plan to try and turn our own men against us. Finally in the east they plan to cause a rockslide effectively burying our men. If that fails Zhang Jiao said something about an invincible force. I think he means to summon a phantom army. There are two alters to the east. One is set up with four strange pots. If you were to attack those pots then their phantom army is sure to fall. The second alter is where Zhang Jiao will be. They are hoping for a long drawn out battle and for us to not catch on to their tricks until it's too late," I finished.

"Well done…" He Jin trailed off.

"Àn Zhâng, my lord," I supplied

"Well done Àn Zhâng, and what do you purpose we do about the traps?" he asked. This was my chance to prove myself. I straightened and launched into the plan that I had been thinking of since I found out about the traps. "Well my lord, Cao Cao has some of the strongest warriors here. They would be able to break through the rockslide without much difficulty so he and his men should be placed in the east. Sun Jian and his men should be in the center. We've all heard about his men's loyalty. They will not easily turn on him. Lord Liu Bei should be in the west. Our men are some of the fastest I've ever known they should easily be able to bypass the winds and head for the conjurer. We'll all meet up in the center here. As soon as the doors to the fortress open the phantom army will appear. Whoever is closest will take out the pots and the sub general that is sure to be waiting then the entire army marches to Zhang Jiao's location and trap him." I looked up. Pang Tong was staring at me with wide eyed shock, Zhao Yun looked proud everyone else seemed a bit stunned.

"That is a truly great strategy Àn Zhâng, you have done very well." Liu Bei said kindly. My brother smiled and nodded. Pang Tong winked. I blushed and allowed a small smile to spread across my lips.

"We shall reconvene tomorrow and start the attack, you are all dismissed." He Jin said and we all filed out of the tent. As I left I could feel multiple pairs of eyes on my back. I was used to people staring at me. I was one of the three outcasts of Shu after all, but this felt different. I turned but there was no one there I looked around at the trees narrowing my gaze to try and see through the thick underbrush of the woods. I was concentrating so hard on the forest that I didn't hear someone approaching behind me.

"So this is the Dark Rose, great archer of Shu eh? You seem a lot younger in person," I spun around to see Pang Tong and Xiahou Yuan beside me.

"Lord Xiahou Yuan sir, I didn't see you there, it is a great honor to meet you. My name _is_ Àn Zhâng, however I'm not quite sure about the great archer of Shu part," I said humbly.

"The child is modest, one of her many character flaws. However she is a skilled archer and if she keeps up her training a fine young strategist. As well as a very competent spy," Pang Tong said patronizingly. Although now I realize that's how he talks all the time.

"You don't have to be so formal yah' know. Just call me Xiahou Yuan. No sir or anything."

"Got it," I smiled. "Is there something you wanted to speak to me about Xiahou Yuan?"

"Actually yes." He answered "you see I'm really board and I can't sleep. I was hoping to get in some archery practice to sooth my nerves before I hit the hay. I was wondering if you would like to join me, so that I may see your skills for myself and know if the rumors are true," he finished

"Rumors?" I shot another icy glare at Pang Tong. "And what do these rumors say might I ask?"

"Only that you are one of the three best archers in all of china," Pang Tong cut in "but then they don't know you like I do." His eyes twinkled misjeaviously.

"Gee thanks Pang Tong. You are ever so kind." I said sarcastically.

"You might want to watch yourself Pang Tong, or else someone might end up shooting you with an arrow while you aren't looking," Xiahou Yuan chuckled.

"But who would do that to the kind and loving Pang Tong?" Pang Tong replied trying to feigned innocence.

"Oh yes who indeed?" I seethed. Xiahou Yuan laughed heartily.

"You two are just as bad as my brother and I. It is refreshing to know that we aren't the only ones who fight like that. Now about the shooting practice…" he trailed off.

"I would love to shoot a few rounds with you just let me go and grab my bow and quiver," I answered and sped off to my tent. I heard Xiahou Yuan's laughter all the way there. I quickly grabbed my practice arrows and my special bow. Then I ran back over to Xiahou Yuan and we shot arrows for the better part of an hour doing different contest and giving each other pointers. He showed me how to shoot an arrow in the air to deflect an oncoming arrow and I showed him how to bounce your arrow around so that your enemy never sees it coming. It was all in good fun but at last we had to call it a night. We went back to our separate camps and as I lay down in my cot I wondered about the eyes that had been on my back.


	5. Dreams, War and Parties

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own my OC's and nothing else!

I tossed and turned that night trying to fall asleep. I sketched for a while, read by candle light and turned on my music box. Finally sleep clamed me and I drifted off into a deep sleep. As I closed my eyes I saw the eyes that had been watching me attach to a body. Specifically the body of a handsome young Wu strategist. I wanted to run to him but I was rooted in place. Suddenly my brother was there standing on my other side. Another figure appeared behind me. He had long black hair and an eye patch. It was Xiahou Dun. Three men, three choices and I was stuck in the middle. It felt like my heart was being torn in three separate directions and I had no idea why. Why Xiahou Dun? Why Lu Xun? What was it about them that they would sway me to leave my brother? I turn to run to Zhao Yun but he wasn't there anymore. The only thing left was his spear. Stuck in the ground where he stood. I fell to my knees and rode out a wave of agony that seared through my heart.

I sat up blot strait in my cot, with fresh tears trailing down my cheeks. Still disoriented from the dream I glanced around wildly searching for some form of normality to ground me. Then I saw my music box. I took three deep breaths and managed to calm myself down enough to remember where I was. I splashed some icy water on my face to try and hide the evidence of my tears.

I changed into my Dark Rose battle costume and walked out of my tent. But not before grabbing my twin hooks, Sais, bow, arrows and quiver. I walked over to my horse Alisha to her ready for battle. I put on the special armor that I had made for her before we left, and I hooked my quiver to my belt and filled it with my special arrows. I packed up my things and tied them to Stephan, my second horse. Just before the meeting I decided to take a quick detour to check on my unit. They were better at sneak attacks and gathering info, so for this battle, once we cleared out the east my unit would be advancing to the front and circling around to attack the alters from behind. I made sure that everyone was clear on the plan before I went off to the meeting.

On the way I met up with Xing Cai and Guan Ping. They looked about as nervous as I felt. We walked into the tent together. "Good everyone's here. Now we will go over the plan one last time," he Jin said. He launched into a more in-depth version of my plan no doubt thanks to Pang Tong and Lu Meng. When he was done we all left the tent felling a certain sense of urgency. Guan Ping, Xing Cai and Lu Xun were walking together. We were all nervous and excited and scared but we would do our best. Sun Ce ran and caught up with us. "Hey newbie's. Are you ready for this?"

"Are you kidding? We've been waiting for this for years." I answered

"Hope that you can keep up,"

"Please you'll have to try and keep up with us," I said confidently. Sun Ce laughed. Da Qiao rode up beside him. Ce are you picking on the new kids again?" she scolded him.

"My wife, the defender of the weak and the newbie's, - oof, hey!" he exclaimed as Da Qiao elbowed him in the ribs.

"Quit being so mean!"

"I would if you would quit elbowing me in the ribs. Your elbows are very pointy you know."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't being so mean."

They continued that way for a while but they were laughing and smiling as they did it so I knew that they really didn't mean anything by it. I wanted that. But that was one dream that would have to wait. Right now we had a battle to fight.

"Hey Àn Zhâng are you nervous?" Lu Xun asked

"No," I lied

"Well good, me neither," he answered obviously lying as well. But was I really going to tell a complete stranger how terrified I was? Not hardly. So I kept my mouth shut and kept riding.

"You know you look really fierce in that costume," Lu Xun said

"Thank you," I smiled at him "my mother made it for me,"

"Your mother must be a very talented woman," he commented.

"Yah she was. She died about 4 years ago now." I confessed

"I'm so sorry I didn't know,"

"How could you we've never met. But thank you."

"Were you two close?" he questioned quietly "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

"No no, it's fine." I assured him, "actually she was my best friend. We did everything together. In fact she was the one who first taught me how to fight, and she's the reason why I'm such a good cook. She taught me how to read and write and ride a horse. I miss her sometimes, but I still have my brother, which helps,"

"Your brother?" Lu Xun raised his eyebrows.

"Haven't you heard?" I laughed. "I'm the sister of the great and powerful Dragon of Shu."

"YOU'RE Zhao Yun's kid sister?" He asked astonished.

"Yup," I smiled then I laughed out loud Lu Xun's stunned expression. "How didn't you know?"

"You just look so different,"

"Probably because I was adopted," I said slowly.

"Ok I knew that but, you're so different,"

"You said that already," I smiled kindly. He was cute. And funny. And kind. But now was so not the time to be focusing on that kind of thing. No matter how cute and funny and kind and dreamy he was. We had a battle to win and it won't happen if I keep fantasizing about Lu Xun.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yah" he answered

"Well then let's go,"

We rode to our positions and the battle quickly ensued. Everything went off without a hitch. Sun Jain was able to break the spell that was controlling his men in no time flat. Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun managed to smash through the boulders in record time and we made it through the winds without any of our soldiers getting caught in the gale. We all met in the center as planned. It was just Zhang Jiao left. We opened the gates and the army appeared. One of the phantoms even managed to knock me off my horse. I got very upset with that and hoped back on Alisha and tore through them. I charged over to the first alter and smashed the pots. I heard the cheers of the coalition and I knew that the plan had worked. I ran over to where I knew Zhang Jiao would be and saw that our men were struggling. Even with the bigger army, we were having problems. The yellow turbans fought like a tiger that had been backed into a corner. They knew that if they lost this battle they would lose everything. And there was nothing more dangerous than a desperate man. I ran up the alter steps and saw Zhang Jiao fighting with our three leaders. Everyone else was busy with the peons. I grabbed my bow and loaded one of my poison arrows. It was time to see if I really could live up to the rumors that surrounded my name. I slowed my heartbeat, waited for that precise moment between the beats and when he was open. And I let the arrow fly.

The arrow flew the exact way that I wanted it to and went right through Zhang Jiao's heart. The poison wouldn't have much time to take effect but then again I really didn't need it to. We had beat Zhang Jiao. We had won.

Now my brother was at the altar and spinning me around. As soon as he let me down Xing Cai pulled me into the tightest hug in the world. Pang Tong winked. Liu Bei smiled. "I think that she's in shock!" Zhao Yun laughed

"Oh stow it!" I said punching his arm. Hard.

"Ow!" He protested.

"You deserved it!" I replied.

"Did not" he argued

"Did to!" I countered.

"Did not!"

"Bull!" I yelled as everyone laughed. Xiahou Dun shook his head.

"I told you that she was just as bad as you were Dun!" Xiahou Yuan said. I blushed red. I opened my mouth to say something but at that moment the guys from Wu came up.

"Way to go newbie!" Sun Ce said and gave me a high five.

"You were so amazing Àn Zhâng!" Xiao Qiao gushed. I looked at Sun Ce and said.

"And you married the other sister why?"

"Umm…"

"Oh my god. It's like you married Zhou Yu." Sun Shang Xang laughed.

"That really was amazing Àn Zhâng," Lu Xun said quietly.

"You were kind of amazing too," I answered looking at the ground and blushing.

"Thanks," he answered. There was a beat of awkward silence but Xing Cai swooped in to save the day.

"And you looked totally gorgeous! I swear you need to start making my battle costumes!" she said.

"But yours are soo cute!" I argued. The laughing and banter went on like that long into the night. As had become a habit I drew as everyone laughed around the fire. I loved that everyone seemed to get along so well.

Xiahou dun and Guan Yu were playing a very intense round of Go, oblivious to everyone else. Zhang Fei, Pang Tong, Xiahou Yuan, and Lu Meng were having a drinking contest. Xu Zhu and Wei Yan were having an arm wrestling match. Lu Xun, Sun Quan, Zhou Yu and Da Qiao were sitting on a fallen log roasting marshmallows and laughing. Lu Xun kept sneaking glances at me when he thought that the others weren't watching. Unbeknownst to them Sun Ce, Xing Cai, Sun Shang Xang, and Guan Ping were sneaking up behind them carrying a giant barrel. I drew quickly and was able to catch the moment of the water pouring out of the barrel and everyone's stunned faces just before the ice cold water splashed on their heads. I had thought about calling out to them to warn them but then I thought it best not to ruin their fun, lest they instead try to dump the barrel on me.

I looked across the camp to find my brother and Dian Wei sitting drinking Saki and shaking their heads at the scene unfolding before them. I laughed as I drew. Sun Ce, Xing Cai, Sun Shang Xang, and Guan Ping were now being chased all over camp by the now sopping wet Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Lu Xun and Da Qiao. Apparently Zhang Fei had gotten Liu Bei to join the drinking contest and he was for lack of a better word, skunked.

Sun Jian had joined my brother and Dian Wei effectively staying out of the chaos that was ensuing in the camp. Soon Cao Cao was out of his tent and yelling at the men to calm down. After five minutes he gave up and went to join the no fun people. The drinking contest was still going on and apparently had some new contestants.

Lu Meng was down for the count but before he passed out it seemed that he got Lu Xun in on it. Zhang Fei had also recruited Xing Cai and Guan Ping. Ping was on his way to being toast but to his credit he was matching Xing Cai shot for shot. Sun Ce had joined with a smile and with a wink so had Xiao Qiao. Sun Shang Xang and Sun Ce together had managed to goad Zhou Yu into drinking with them and Sun Quan was up for pretty much anything. Da Qiao had left to go join what they started calling the league of extraordinarily un-fun people. Thankfully I had managed to stay out of both groups. When I finished the shading and smudging and details of the first picture I had started on a second. It was a comparison drawing between the two groups.

The drinking contest was by the fire and was bright and loud and boisterous and extravagant. Everyone was laughing loudly and enjoying each other's company as much as they could. In contrast to them the league of extraordinarily un-fun people was farther away from the fire more serine. The all had, had a few drinks but they weren't drunk as skunks. They were talking quietly talking together. They were all smiling but they seemed to be in the middle of a debate. They all laughed together, poking and prodding. It was looking at the sun in comparison to the moon. Both had their merits, and both were necessary to live, in my opinion. There was a time for both kinds of these parties. I just thought this time it was ok to join the drinking contest. I was finishing up the shading of the moon when Pang Tong came over.

He had joined the league along with Xiahou Dun. Guan Yu, Xu Zhu, and Wei Yan had all opted for the drinking contest. "So concerned with recording the events of tonight you're missing all the fun that you could be having. You're still young and have many things to learn and many mistakes to make. Go make one,"

"I think that I'm a bit better suited for sitting on the side lines," I answered

"You know a wise man once said that if you take yourself out of the game, these no way that you're ever going to win," he replied

"There is also no chance to lose," I returned. Pang tong sat down and thought for a minute.

"That's not entirely true. In fact you could wind up losing more. Because then you won't learn the fun of playing,"

"I don't know Pang Tong. I just have this horrible feeling that if I do trip up I'm going to end up falling farther than ever before," I shivered despite the warmth of the fire. Pang Tong put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed gently.

"This negativity is unlike you. You are the most annoyingly optimistic person that I've ever met. The world will not end because you had fun. And you and I both know that you aren't one to just sit around on the sidelines and watch things happen. If you're scared that something bad will happen then don't let it. If you don't like something then change it. Now go to the drinking contest and have fun. No more negativity tonight." Pang Tong then proceeded to get up and walk away.

"Pang Tong!" I called. He turned. "You won't tell anyone what we talked about will you?" I asked nervous.

"Of course not. We outcasts have to stick together right?" his eyes twinkled and I knew that he was smiling under that face cover of his.

"Right!" I smiled and ran towards the contest with Pang Tong's laughter following me the whole way.


End file.
